Burn Baby Burn
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - A sequel to "Is It Hot In Here" and set six months into the future.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, coffee is on me if George and Jorja have the time.

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Is It Hot In Here?". I don't normally do sequels, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. It's set six months in the future.

* * *

Nick winced as he sat down, and then quickly stood up again. Things were not boding well for the fact that he had to get on a plane in a few hours and fly back to Vegas. He was seriously considering finding a way to stand up the entire flight. He glanced up as he heard the door to the hotel room open up and he couldn't help but smile. 

Sara winced as she walked. She had quite possibly the worst sunburn she'd ever had and her clothes felt more like sandpaper than the nice soft garment that she'd bought for this trip. She smirked at Nick as she pulled a bottle of aloe out of a bag. "It's got a topical anesthetic in it."

"We could call Grissom and see about getting some more time off." Nick looked at her hopefully.

Sara smirked. "Baby, the hotel is booked and we have to work. I don't want to sit on a plane any longer than I have to either, but even our honeymoon has to end sometime."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Could you at least help me put it on?"

She let out a giggle. "You just want to get me in bed again." Despite the fact that they'd come to Hawaii for their honeymoon, they hadn't been outside of their hotel room save for yesterday when they decided to be a little more daring and try what they'd talked about in that club six month ago.

The end result was multi-faceted.

After taking to the beach for something decidedly more risky, each of them had sunburns in places that generally never saw the light of day. They had sand in places that sand should never go, and in addition to the sunburn she'd received, Sara had some serious chaffing on her ass from the friction caused by the sand and Nick's vigor. A citation for public lewdness was narrowly averted as Nick tried to explain that they were merely trying to get sand out of their clothes and the officer let them off with a warning. In short, whoever thought that it was a good enough idea to name an alcoholic beverage after the activity had to have been drunk at the time.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Honestly, I'm not sure we wouldn't hurt each other." He was right. Since they worked the nightshift and slept during the day, neither of them had much of a base tan to start with before their outside activities of the day before.

Sara arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips as she held up the bottle of aloe. "Drop your shorts."

When they finally arrived at the airport several hours later, it was all they could do to get to their plane on time. The application of the lydocaine-laced aloe had taken longer than anticipated and now they were running for the gate to make the flight.

When they were settled into their seats, both of them looked extremely uncomfortable. Any hopes that they would be distracted by an in flight movie or by a need for sleep was immediately taken away when it was announced that the in flight movie would be 'Finding Nemo' and a child sitting behind Nick immediately began kicking his seat.

An hour or so into the flight when Nick leaned over and asked Sara if she'd ever joined the mile high club she rolled her eyes and winced as she shifted in her seat. She reminded him that she indeed was a member and if she chose to renew her membership it was most certainly not going to be on this flight, especially given the current location of her sunburn. He looked mildly put out, but understood. He was merely looking for a distraction to keep him from thinking about how much his ass hurt.

As they made their last approach into McCaren International Airport, Nick reached over and took Sara's hand in his. "I'm sorry the honeymoon's over."

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. "I know, me too."

After the plane landed, it seemed to take forever to deplane. There were several families with small children in front of them that were taking their time about gathering their bags, and the child that had kicked Nick's seat most of the way to Vegas had now started whacking his backside with a stuffed palm tree. The child's parents thought it was cute. It was all Nick could to not to reach back and snatch the stuffed tree out of his hand and whack him back.

Sara squeezed his hand and smiled at him, leaning over and whispering in his ear. "As soon as your ass heals we'll have to take another trip and initiate you into the club."

He grinned at her a bit smugly. "Actually, I'd be renewing my membership too."

Sara's brows arched upwards in surprise and then she smirked. "And with me it's a lifetime membership."

Nick let out a chuckle as they finally got moving down the aisle of the plane.

As they approached baggage claim where Warrick was supposed to meet them, they looked around, curious as to why he wasn't there yet. They stood near the baggage carousel waiting for their luggage and just as the first piece from their flight slid down Sara saw something that made her eyes widen. She nudged Nick in the ribs and then pointed to what she saw.

He let out a snort. "I wonder how long that's been going on." Warrick was standing across baggage claim from them engaging in a very intense lip lock with one very familiar female.

Sara pursed her lips together. "I'd say either a hell of a long time, or within the last twenty-four hours."

"Where are they going?" Nick glanced at Sara with a slightly befuddled expression as he watched Warrick and company slink into a 'family' restroom.

Sara's jaw dropped and then she let out a chortle. "My money's on twenty-four hours."

Nick smirked at Sara. "I can't believe him."

Sara deadpanned. "This from the man who thought the real thing would be better than the drink."

Nick raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, so it was a bad idea, not the actual event, just the location." He leaned over and kissed her, smiling as he felt her smile against his mouth.

They traded soft sweet kisses for quite a few minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat nearby. As they stepped apart they couldn't help but grin.

"I guess the honeymoon's not over yet." Warrick quipped dryly.

"A little too much sun?" Catherine smirked at them, her expression implying that she had a good idea how they'd gotten them.

Nick slung his arm gingerly over Sara's burnt shoulders and smiled smugly. "The honeymoon won't ever be over."

Catherine let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"So Catherine, what brings you to the airport?" Sara sounded please and sincere in her question.

Warrick coughed almost imperceptibly. "Uh, she heard I was picking you up and decided to come along."

"I'm glad." Sara's smile was big, almost too big.

Catherine regarded her a little suspiciously, but let it slide.

As the four of them gathered Nick and Sara's luggage and then headed out to Warrick's vehicle, Nick leaned over and whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. "Hey, man, you forgot to zip up."

Warrick let out an embarrassed chuckle as he zipped his pants up, shrugging it off as nonchalantly as possible. "I guess I was in a hurry to meet you guys."

Nick and Sara exchanged a knowing glance and as they loaded the luggage into the rear of the vehicle, Sara glanced at Catherine. "Hey, Cath, I think the buttons on your blouse are a little off."

Neither Nick nor Sara said anything beyond that, but they didn't have to. The color in Catherine's face was close to matching the sunburns Nick and Sara had, and Warrick just chuckled nervous, a dopey grin on his face as he knew that he and Catherine's secret was out of the bag.

_**The End**_


End file.
